


Only a Matter of Time

by Seblainer



Category: General Hospital (TV 1963)
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-08
Updated: 2008-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23069425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Sam’s thoughts when Lucky leaves her.
Relationships: Lucky Spencer/Sam McCall





	Only a Matter of Time

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my friend and beta, Judy, and to my readers.

Fandom: General Hospital  
Title: Only a Matter of Time  
Characters: Lucky and Sam  
Pairing: LuSam (Lucky/Sam)  
Rating/Warnings: PG. FutureFic, Het.  
Summary: Sam’s thoughts when Lucky leaves her.  
A/N: Thanks to my friend and beta Judy and to my readers.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except this story.

*Only a Matter of Time*

She watched him as he walked out the door. There were no tears in her eyes. She had known this was going to happen in the end.

They were too different. She was a criminal and he was a cop. There was no way this could end well.

It was only a matter of time before the game ended. Sooner or later she would have come out on the losing end once again.

She hadn’t thought that it would hurt this much to lose him. After all they had only gotten together out of revenge against Jason and Elizabeth. Right?

The end.


End file.
